Fight
by Caelia93
Summary: La amenaza de los lobos es cada vez mayor y cuando Carol se encuentra en un grave peligro, Daryl se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Todo cambiará para ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

" **Fight"**

 **Capítulo 1. Ataque.**

Carol se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una de sus magníficas lasañas. Después de meterla en el horno, preparó el reloy y miró a Judith por el monitor. La pequeña estaba durmiendo como un tronco,ajena a todos los problemas que vivían en estos momentos.

La amenaza de los lobos. Rick había vuelto con los demás al día siguiente del ataque. Le había agradecido llorando y abrazandola que hubiera vuelto a salvar a sus hijos. Daryl volvió unos días más tarde, había sido secuestrado pero había escapado gracias a dios.

Al volver Daryl, las cosas entre ellos dos estaban distintas. Él volvía a hablarle, intentaba pasar tiempo con ella, de hecho no hacía ni media hora que habían tenido un momento.. curioso. Hasta que Rick los interrumpió.

(Flashback)

 _Hey – le decía Daryl mientras que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta- ¿Voy bien para la fiesta?_

 _Carol se giró para mirarle, estaba guapísimo. Bien peinado, con una cazadora y unos vaqueros. Le sorprendió bastante que él le hubiera hecho caso con lo de arreglarse y ponerse guapo._

 _Oh, vas a tener que coger tu arco para defenderte de las demás chicas- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo_

 _Para- le dijo él sonrojándose._

 _Voy a ir a arreglarme, ¿puedes echarle un ojo al monitor de Judith?_

 _Daryl asintió mientras la veía salir por la puerta. Carol ya había elegido que iba a ponerse. Unos vaqueros que le quedaban ajustados y hacían resaltar su trasero, lo único de lo que estaba orgullosa. Y una blusa con escote, que le quedaba bastante bien y unas botas con tacón. Se maquilló un poco y se miró en el bastante bien, se sentía sexy incluso._

 _Bajó a la cocina de nuevo y vió como Daryl se giró para verla. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y al ver que la estaba mirando fijamente se sonrojó , pero sin apartar la mirada. Carol se acercó a él hasta que estaban a nada de distancia._

 _¿Cómo estoy Pookie?- le preguntó ella_

 _Bien- le dijo él simplemente a lo que ella bajó la mirada algo decepcionada._

 _Eh!- le dijo él de pronto- Joder.. ya sabes que soy una mierda para estas cosas.. estás.. joder.. estás brutal._

 _Ella se sonrojó, y notó como se acercaban, como si una fuerza exterior los empujará el uno hacia el otro. Vio como Daryl pasaba de mirarla a los ojos a los labios y ella hacía algo._

 _-¿ Me defenderás de los que intenten propasarse conmigo?- le preguntó ella poniendole ojitos._

 _Que intenten hacerte algo conmigo delante- dijo él mientras cogía su mejilla con la mano. Acariciándola. - No te haces una idea de lo guapa que estás ahora mismo._

 _Oh, ¿tanto te sorprende que esté guapa? - le dijo tomandole el pelo_

 _No, para nada- le decía él mientras se apoyaba en su frente. Los dos respirando el mismo aire, tan cerca que con solo un movimiento se besarían. Los dos se miraban con amor, un amor que sabían que siempre había estado ahí. Pero que ninguno había tratado aceptar. Hasta ahora_

 _Eh, Carol, haces la lasaña ¿entonces?- dijo Rick- uf , lo siento, ¿interrumpía algo?_

 _Puto Rick. Se apartaron de pronto. Daryl fue hacia la puerta y girandose a verla le dijo:_

 _Te espero allí._

( Fin Flashback)

Y pensar que casi se habían besado. Maldito Rick.

Carol se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que oyó crujir el suelo.

Michonne, tranquila, ya está preparada, ya iré a la fiesta- dijo medio riendose

De pronto notó una mano tapando su boca y alguien agarrandola por detrás.

No lo creo, preciosa , voy a divertime un poco contigo- le decía el hombre

Carol echó la cabeza para atrás y le golpeó mientras se soltaba. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Carol intentó alcanzar el cuchillo que había caido el suelo, pero el hombre la agarró más rápido. La agarró de las manos para evitar que ella se moviera.

¿Adonde te crees que vas ? - le dijo él mientras se inclinaba para besarla. A lo que ella respondió mordiendole

El hombré la golpeó gritándole con la boca ensangrentada. Empezó a golpearla más y más fuerte.

En ese momento, vió a Sam llorando en el umbral de la puerta.

¡SAAm! ¡Corre, y ve a avisar a Rick !- le gritó ella, a lo que él obedeció

Maldita- el hombre la agarró del cuello y empezó a ahogarla. Ella intentaba zafarse de encima pero pesaba demasiado.

Cada vez se notaba más y más débil pero no paraba de luchar,no podía. Joder si tan solo alcanzara el cuchillo.

Todo se volvía más y más vidrioso, cada vez más débil. Oía gritos.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight.**

 **Capítulo 2. Salvada.**

Daryl se encontraba de pie mirando a los demás. Rick hablando con Michonne totalmente embobado, Glenn y Maggie bailando, Tara riendóse con Abraham y Rosita. No paraba de mirar a la puerta, esperando a que Carol llegara ya.

Maldito Rick. Habían estado a punto de besarse. Joder. Cuando la vió aparecer por el umbral de la puerta casi se le cae la baba. No sabía por qué pero últimamente no conseguía controlarse. Siempre tenía que saber donde estaba, con quién.. y cuando estaba al lado de ella no podía evitar parar de mirala. Era como si alguien le atrajera hacia ella.

Y por lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la cocina, a ella no le molestaba ni lo más mínimo. Le daban ganas de reírse. ¿Quién le iba a decir que en mitad del apocalipsis estaría pensando en como sería besar a su mejor amiga?

Carol, la persona a la que más quería de este jodido mundo. A lo mejor incluso estaba enamorado de ella.

De pronto vió como la puerta se abría de golpe y vió a Sam gritando y llorando.

¡Hay un hombre atacando a Carol! ¡VA a matarla!

Daryl miró por una fracción de segundo a Rick antes de salir corriendo. Notaba a Rick corriendo detrás y lo único que pensaba era:

"Ella no, por favor, ella no"

Entró a la cocina y se quedó paralizado un segundo antes de abalanzarse contra el hombre que estaba encima de Carol. Empezó a golpearle sin piedad. Notaba los gritos de Rick a lo lejos. Lo único que pensaba era que ese hijo de puta estaba estrangulando a Carol.

Cuando vió que no se movía cogió un cuchillo que había en el suelo y se lo clavó. Se giró y lo que vió le provocaron ganas de vomitar.

Rick estaba encima de Carol intentando reanimarla, intentando hacerla respirar. Carl estaba a su lado llorando al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

Daryl se acercó gateando y se colocó a su lado. miraba a Carol y a Rick. Ella no reaccionaba.

venga, venga, joder, Carol- le gritaba Rick mientras seguía reanimandola.

Daryl notó algo húmedo en su cara. Eran lágrimas. Estaba podía ver esto, no podía perderla. A ella no.

Carol.. cariño por favor- le decía mientras Rick intentaba reanimarla.

Siguieron así minutos. El resto del grupo estaba mirando desde la puerta. Todos mirando sin creerse lo que pasaba. Carol, la heroína, la que los había salvado a todos, estaba muerta.

Daryl no podía respirar. No podía parar de mirar a su cara. No podía pensar que no volverí a ver esos maravillosos ojos azules. No podía respirar. No podía pensar que había perdido a ala persona que más quería en este mundo.

Joder, no podía perderla ahora que se acaba de dar cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba.

Vio como Rick paraba y se apartaba de ella y se sentaba contra la mesa de la cocina. Llorando y con la cabeza en las manos.

No, joder, joder, joder- no paraba de decir Rick.

Daryl agarró a Carol y cologó en sus piernas. Le agarró la cabeza y acariciandola, empezó a llorar desconsolado:

Carol, por favor, abre esos preciosos ojos azules por mí.. por favor, respira, por favor, por favor... - le suplicaba mientras lloraba encima de ella.

Alguien se acercó a llevarse a Carl. Podía oir a alguien llorando, a alguien insultando y poco a poco dejó de oir ningun ruido. Solo a Rick de fondo llorando.

Y de pronto ocurrió.

Una tos.

Y después otra.

Y Daryl no podía creerse su jodida suerte cuando se apartó de ella para ver si era ella la que tosía. Y así era.

Carol le miraba a los ojos, sus ojos azules enrojecidos, ella respirando agitadamente. Le estaba mirando a los ojos.

¿ qué .? - a lo que ella volvió a toser.

Shhh.. no hables- dijo él todavía incredúlo.

Miró a Rick que se habí acercado a ellos y se encontraba tomándole el pulso a Carol. Le miró y sonrío llorando.

Menuda escena. Daryl abrazando a Carol llorando y Rick llorando al lado.

Ninguno de los dos creyéndose la puta suerte que tenían.

Daryl no se podía creer como había pasado de estar en el infierno al cielo.

Vamos, hay que llevarla a la enfermería- le decía Rick ayudandole a levantarse.


End file.
